Issues
by Congo Shabba
Summary: During "Committed". In which Ollie is overreacting and Clark's being his usual dense self. Dialogue only. Slash.


**Issues**

_Metropolis, outside the jewellery store  
__Day_

_Deep breaths. _"Okay, so let me get this straight, Kent."

"Oliver, it's not---!"

" You know what, Clark? I think it's _exactly_ what I think it is."

"Well, it's not."

_Ignoring. _"Really, going behind my back like this? Didn't you think there was a chance I'd see you? What were you thinking, Clark? Did you _want _me to see you? Is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You could've at least manned up and told me, you know. I think I deserve this much!"

"There's really nothing to tell, Ollie. We just wanted to---"

"Look, Clark, I get it, okay? I get it!"

"There's _nothing_ between Lois and me, alright?"

"You've spent more time with her lately than with Chloe and I put together. You're practically attached at the hip, for crying out loud! "

"Oliver, it's just work, I swear. You know that."

"Well, I _thought_ I knew."

_Disbelieving. _"You're being ridiculous. Do you honestly mean what you're saying? I know I haven't been around much since I've been back, but I've got a lot of things on my mind, okay?"

"And _I _don't? Between Queen Industries, and the League and Lex doing who knows what… I _still_ have time for you, but with you, it's always Lois this, or Lois that, or---"

"That's not true."

_Snorting. _"Isn't it? Lately all I've seen of you is a red and blue blur. In the goddamn _newspaper_!"

"…I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just what? Realized you wanted something else? And when did this happen, anyway? Did you wake up one morning and suddenly decide that _Lois'_ the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Oliver, I just- Look, I can't do this right now. I've got to go."

"So you can go back to _Lois_? Clark, you never can do this. But I have to know. I can't go through this anymore. Give me something here, Clark. Please, I'm _begging_ you."

_Torn. _"I…Oliver, Chloe and Jimmy've been kidnapped. I, I've got to go… talk to you later. "

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry._

* * *

_Kent Farm, barn, loft  
__Night_

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. How're the future Mr. and Mrs. Olsen doing?"

"Okay, everybody's just fine."

_Sighing. _"Good."

"So… I take it you're not mad anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I figured Lois and you were only pretending to be a couple in order to save Chloe and Jimmy. Finally."

"But?"

"No buts."

"Then why does it feel like you're not telling me everything?"

"…I, I've been thinking, I guess."

"About what? "

"About us, you and me, and life, and the future. "

"They, uh, don't sound like happy thoughts."

_A small smile. _"They could be. Look, I don't know how to say this… I see you everywhere, Clark. You're so much a part of my life, it's not even funny. I just can't imagine you not being in my life, you know?"

"Well, I like being part of your life, Ollie."

"Do you? Seriously, do you see me in your life? Not just now, or next month, or next year… but for the rest of it? And not just as friends, or colleagues, or friends of exes, or… "

"…Ollie?"

"I don't know, Clark. I just don't know where we stand anymore."

"Where we stand? I don't get it. I thought we'd agreed on taking this slow."

"No, that's what _you_ wanted! I just… went along with it."

"Ollie? …are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"No! Dammit, no! That's the problem, Clark. I want to be with you so much. Too much. I just can't bear it anymore. It's driving me completely nuts. And you, you're just so… _you_. I love you."

"I… I don't know what to say."

_Silence._

_Resigned. _"I… I should go, Clark, it's getting late."

"Oliver, don't--"

"No, it's okay. I have to go anyway. Good night, Clark."

_--go. ....I love you too._

* * *

_Queen Tower, balcony  
__Night, day__s later_

"Clark. I wasn't expecting you."

"Weren't you? Oliver, I know you saw me following you."

"And if I did?"

"Please, let's not do this. Don't treat me like a complete stranger."

"I don't what you're talking about."

"Come on. You've been avoiding me for the past few days. You're not returning any of my calls. If there's something on your mind, you should just say it. It's not like you to keep it inside."

"I tried, Clark. The other night, _remember_?"

"You ran out on me!"

_Snorting. _"You didn't exactly stop me, did you? It's not like you couldn't have had, after all."

"That's not fair." _Pause. _"You looked like you needed time to think."

"No, what I _needed_ was reassurance, Clark!"

"I didn't come here to fight, Ollie. Please, hear me out, okay?"

_Ignoring. _"I don't know what to think anymore. You say you trust me, and yet you keep the fact that Lionel Luther killed my parents from me. You say you like me, but you can't stop judging me or what I do as Green Arrow. You say you want to be with me, but you never want to talk. I mean, what's up with that? What kind of goddamn dysfunctional relationship are we in exactly?"

"Oliver, we both agreed that this, whatever this is between us, should never come before doing what's right, or what we have to do. "

"Yes! I _get_ that, alright? And I get that you'll always have someone to save, I get that you'll always have somewhere to be, that you'll always be someone else's something…"

"But you can't be with someone unless they're fully with you, is that it? That's a bit hypocritical coming from you, Ollie, don't you think? Isn't that exactly what Lois said to you? But you, you _know _what I am, and what I do. You do the _exact_ same, for crying out loud! I just don't understand why this upsets you so much…!"

"You really don't get it, don't you? I, I just want _something_. Something to keep me going when the nights are long and tough, to come home to at the end of the day, to tell me again and again that in the end this is all worth it."

"I…"

" I'd be more than happy to just have Clark when it's all over. I don't need the superhero, you know? I just want a part of your heart, not your destiny." _Pause. _"Don't you see? I've tried to will it away, to ignore it, but it just keeps coming back. It's always you. You're everywhere I look or go, in everything I do. You're the reason for everything."

_Silence._

"…Clark? Come on. Say something, anything. Come on, you've got to put me out of my misery. You can't not say anything again. It's okay if you don't, I mean no, _obviously_ not, but please--"

_Trying to cut in. _"Ollie. _Oliver." Sigh. _"My mind's been on this crazy roller-coaster even since you walked in the jewellery store the other day. I need time to process these things, you know?"

_A small smile._

"When we started this, I really didn't know what to make of it. I liked you. A lot. I figured as much. But beyond that, I just didn't think about it, I guess. It felt good spending time with you, talking, and even not talking. " _Taking his hand. _"And I do trust you. I can count on one hand the people who know my secret, Ollie. And you're one of them."

"I know. It just hurt, you know? Finding out you knew all along. "

"I know… but I'm allowed to protect my boyfriend, aren't I?"

_Blushing, _uncharacteristically_ so. _"..what?"

"Yes, I am saying it, Ollie. I mean, of course, I was fine with our taking this slow, because it helped me stay in denial a bit longer, and yes, I'm a bit dense when it comes to these sorts of things, and I was afraid of you, and of how you make me feel, but now, I'm not afraid anymore. I want you, just as much as you want me, believe me. I want to be with you and make this work. I know we can do this. "

_Overwhelmed. _"…wow."

"Oh, and one last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Me too."

_(Unintelligible sounds.)_

* * *

_Queen Tower, bedroom  
__Night, _much_ later_

"Seriously, though, Clark, _muffin_?"

_Yawn. _"Well, at least, it's better than pumpkin."

"I wouldn't bet my spaceship on it, Kent."


End file.
